Highway 109
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: Will the same stretch of highway that killed her husband kill Brooke and her boys? Set to a beautiful poem I heard today.


AN: So, I heard this poem today and I loved it. This story immediatly popped into my head. The ending has nothing to do with the poem. And remember, reviews make me smile and flames make me made.

Disclaimer: I do not own _One Tree Hill _or any of it's characters. I only own Wyatt, Alex and Riley. I also do not own the poem _The Wreck On Highway 109 _by Ruth Gillis.

Highway 109

Brooke Davis-Scott bit her lip nervously as she turned onto highway 109. The same highway that killed her husband a year ago. 

''Mommy!''

A small voice jolted her out of her thoughts about her late husband and she was glad for the distraction. 

''Nicky hit me!''

''Nicholas Nathan Scott, if you hit your brother one more time, then you won't get any dessert tonight.'' Okay, so that was an empty threat and Brooke knew it. Her boys knew how to get what they wanted. They got that from her. She glanced in the rearview mirror to look in the blue eyes that hurt to look at.

Nicky pouted and crossed his arms. ''Whatever.''

''Nicholas, say you're sorry.''

''Sorry.''

''That's better.'' Brooke resisted the urge to rub her forehead, feeling a headache coming on and instead, kept her eyes on the road. Silence filled the car. A welcome silence that she greeted with open arms. Being a single mother to two six-year old twins and a three-year old was never easy and headaches were a constant in her life. Silence was not.

''Mommy?''

Brooke sighed. She should have known better. The silence never lasted. ''Yes, Wyatt?''

''I-I don't like this road.''

Her throat constricted and she blinked away tears. ''Neither do I, baby.''

_A drunk man in an oldsmobile_

_They said had run the light_

_That caused the six car pile up_

_On 109 that night_

Brooke didn't even have time to react when a car slammed into the passenger side of her car, sending it spinning off the road and into a ditch. Flashes of her life played out before her eyes. Nicky, Wyatt, Melinda, her three-year old daughter at home, her friends, her family, and...Lucas.

''Nicky, Wyatt...'' But before she could get more out, her world went black.

_When broken bodies lay about_

_And blood was everywhere_

_The sirens screamed out eulogies_

_For death was in the air_

_**''Brooke, wake up.''**_

Brooke's eyes snapped open and she looked around, blood plastering her dark hair to her face. ''Lucas?'' She put her hand on her head, feeling blood. But she didn't care about the blood, or how bad her head hurt, all she cared about was her boys. She turned her head and a scream escaped her lips.

Broken bodies lay strewn about the street and she felt the bile rise in her throat, and a flash of sorrow for their families. But right now she couldn't worry about that. She had to get to her boys.

_A mother trapped inside her car_

_Was heard above the noise_

_Her plantive plea near split the air;_

_'Oh, God, please spare my boys!'_

Now, normally Brooke wasn't one to pray. After all, if it hadn't worked when Lucas died, what good was it now? She had never really believed in God anyways. But, now, as she struggled to get free of the seatbelt trapping her, she looked up at the sky, closed her eyes, and prayed.

''God, please spare my boys.''

_She fought to loose her pinned hands_

_She struggled to get free_

_But mangled metal held her fast_

_In grim captivity_

Even with the seatbelt off, the steering wheel had her right hand trapped and she couldn't get it free. Brooke ignored the throbbing pain in her head and her shoulder as she struggled. She didn't know why casulties always happened on this highway. Maybe it was cursed. She didn't know why God, if there was one, was doing this to her. Maybe _she_ was cursed. All she knew, was that her boys needed her.

_Her frightened eyes then focused_

_On where the backseat once had been_

_But all she saw was broken glass and_

_Two children's seats crushed in_

Brooke whimpered and turned her head to look at her boys, holding back tears. But what she saw, or rather, what she didn't see, made her scream in fear. All that was there was broken glass and the seats crushed in. For a split second, she wondered if Lucas would be dissapointed in her. If the boys would be better off with him in heaven. But then she felt guilty for even thinking that.

It wasn't easy being a single mother to three children. It wasn't easy being a mother to three children even when she had a husband. But she wouldn't give up her boys for anything. Not even for Lucas. She hadn't planned on getting pregnant at 17, but she did, it happened and she couldn't change it. 

Brooke whirled around in her seat, checking frantically for her boys. She tried to yell out, she tried to scream for them, but she couldn't find her voice. She closed her eyes, trying to take deep calming breaths, but images of the accident that took her husband away, and images of the accident from moments ago haunted her subconcious.

_Her twins were nowhere to be seen_

_She did not hear them cry_

_And then she prayed they'd been thrown free_

_'Oh, God, don't let them die'_

Straining her ears, Brooke worked to get her hand free, trying to hear her boys. Because they were out there somewhere, they were scared and they were hurt and they needed her. So, why couldn't she hear them? Sirens blared in her ears and flashing lights blinded her eyes.

Maybe they had been thrown free. Maybe they were completly safe, waiting for her.

Hot tears coursed down her cheeks and she gave up, leaning back against the seat, closing her eyes. ''Oh, God, don't let them die.'' She wasn't as strong as she pretended to be. If she lost her boys, she wouldn't make it. And then, a voice cut through her throbbing head.

''Miss? Miss? I've got a survivor here!''

_The firemen came and cut her loose_

_But when they searched the back_

_They found there in no little boys_

_But the seatbelts were intact_

Finally, after what seemed like forever to the young mother, two firemen pried open the door and helped Brooke out.

''My boys!'' Brooke gasped, tears streaming down her face. ''You have to find my boys!''

The firemen looked at each other and then in the backseat. No little boys. Just seatbelts.

_They thought the women had gone mad_

_And was traveling alone_

_But when they turned to question her_

_They discovered she was gone_

''Ma'am, I think you may have a concussion.'' One fireman said gently, reaching out to grab her arm.

Brooke pulled her arm away. ''You don't believe me?! I'm telling the truth, okay?! Their names are Nicky and Wyatt Scott and they need me! You have to find them!''

The firemen told her to wait a moment and stepped away. ''Poor thing,'' one shook his head, ''she must have bumped her head pretty hard. She doesn't even look old enough to have children.''

The other nodded. ''We'll get her checked out, see if she knows who she is.''

But when they turned around, they found that she was gone.

_Policemen saw her running wild_

_And screaming above the noise_

_'In beeseeching suplication,_

_Please help me find my boys!'_

She ran, her legs moving on their own, stepping over bodies and fire hoses. She didn't care if she looked like a crazy person, she didn't care that the blaring noise of the accident scene was making her head throb even more.

''Nicky! Wyatt! Please, answer me!''

And then she remembered. Stopping in her tracks, she put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes. ''Lucas, please, help me find our boys.'' She started to move, but strong arms grabbed her around the waist.

_'They're six years old and wear blue shirts,_

_Their jeans are blue to match'_

_One cop spoke up, 'they're in my car_

_And they don't have a scratch'_

''Please,'' Brooke sobbed, breaking free of the police man's hold, ''you have to help me, I'm telling the truth. Their names are Nicky and Wyatt and they're wearing blue shirts and jeans, one has dark hair, and one has blond. They're only six years old.''

That's when a cop spoke up, with words that made her heart swell. ''They're in my car and they don't have a scratch on them.''

Before they could stop her, she was off and running again, towards the police man's car.

_'They said their Daddy put them there,_

_And gave them each a cone,_

_Then told them to wait for Mom,_

_To come and take them home'_

_'I've searched the area high and low_

_But I can't find their Dad_

_He must have fled the scene_

_I guess, and that is very bad'_

The scene she came across made sobs of relief claw themselves out of her throat. Safe, in the back of a police car, Nicky and Wyatt sat, eating ice cream cones. ''Boys!'' Brooke dropped to her knees as they leapt out of the car and into her arms.

''They said their Dad put them in here and gave them each an ice cream cone, while he went and got their Mom who would take them home.''

Brooke felt her breath catch in her throat, and her hands, which had been checking her boys for an sign of injuries, fell limply to her side. ''Oh, my God...Lucas.'' Tears shone in her hazel eyes as she turned to face the cop. And then a thought occured to her. She hadn't been dreaming when she heard his voice. He had been there.

''I've searched the scene high and low, but I can't find their father, I suppose he must have fled the scene. It's not uncommon.''

_The mother hugged the twins and said,_

_While wiping at a tear,_

_'He could not flee the scene, you see_

_For he's been dead a year'_

Brooke wrapped a protective arm around each of her boys and smiled weakly at the police officer, wiping away a fallen tear. ''He couldn't have fled the scene.'' She whispered. ''My husband has been dead for a year. We were driving this very road when he hit an icy patch of road and lost control of the car.''

_The cop just looked confused and asked,_

_'Now how can that be true?'_

_The boys said, ''Mommy, Daddy came and left a kiss for you'_

_'He told us not to worry_

_And that you would be alright_

_And then he put us in this car with_

_The pretty, flashing light'_

''How can that be true?'' Before the officer could say more, Nicky got impatient and turned to his mother, practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

''Mommy! Daddy came!''

Wyatt nodded, his blue eyes wide. ''He left a kiss for you.''

''He told us not to worry, and that you would be okay, and then he put us in this car with the pretty, flashing lights!'' Nicky cried happily.

''A police car.'' Wyatt nodded, helpfully.

_'We wanted him to stay with us_

_Because we miss him so,_

_But Mommy, he just hugged us tight_

_And said he had to go._

_He said someday we'd understand_

_And told us not to fuss,_

_And he said to tell you, Mommy_

_He's watching over us'_

_The mother knew without a doubt_

_That what they spoke was true,_

_For she recalled their Dad's last words_

_'I will watch over you'_

''We wanted him to stay.'' Wyatt said softly.

''Because we miss him _sooo_ much!'' Nicky added, spreading his arms apart.

Wyatt nodded and opened his mouth to continue, but Nicky inturrupted him, ''Mommy, he hugged us _sooo_ tight! I think he misses us too!''

Wyatt elbowed his brother. ''He said he had to go find you. He said someday we'd understand and told us to behave. And he said he loved us and Mellie and that he was watching over us.''

Brooke knew, as she bit her lip to keep from crying, that Lucas had saved their boys, because the night he died, the last words he spoke to her were,

''I'll watch over you, Prettygirl.''

The wind seemed to whisper with his voice and she whirled around, the wind rustling her hair. The noise of the accident faded away as she stood. Her eyes found the familiar head of messy blonde hair, standing in the shadows. He smiled at her, giving her a fraction of a wave, before he turned and started to walk away, fading into the night.

And Brooke smiled.

_The firemen's notes could not explain_

_The twisted, mangled car_

_And how the three of them escaped_

_Without a single scar_

_But on the cop's report was scribbles,_

_In print so very fine..._

Nathan and Haley Scott ran down the halls of the hospital, their goddaughter Melinda in his arms. Haley flung open the door to her sister in law's room, nearly knocking her husband over. ''Brooke.''

''Momma!'' Melinda reached out her hands to her mother and Brooke took her with ease.

''Hey, baby-girl.''

Melinda fingered the bandage on her mother's head. ''Momma, 'kay?''

Brooke smiled. ''I'm fine, sweetie.''

''We saw Daddy!'' Nicky cried, unable to keep it in any longer.

Nathan and Haley's eyes widened and they looked at Brooke, who nodded tearfully. ''It's true.''

''Oh my, God.'' Haley put her hand on her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

''Brooke, are you sure?'' Nathan asked, carefully.

''I saw him too.''

Nathan wrapped an arm around his shaking wife, blinking away his own tears.

Melinda huffed, crossing her arms, in her mothers grasp. ''No fair. How come I don't gets to sees Daddy?''

'' 'Cause he loves us more.'' Nicky stuck his tongue out.

Wyatt glared at Nicky and grabbed his little sister's hand. ''He told us to tell you he loves you.''

Melinda's eyes widened. ''Reawy?''

Her brother nodded.

''Mommy, Mommy, did you hear? Daddy say he loves me!''

Brooke nodded, smiling. ''I heard.'' But what she really wanted to say was, _I love you too, Luke._

_An angel walked the beat tonight, on..._

--00--

Brooke looked out the window, tears rolling down her cheeks. Even after all these years, even since he died, she still knew when he was there. ''I miss you.''

''I know.''

She slowly turned around to face him. ''You saved our boys, Luke.''

''I had too.''

''Thank you.''

Lucas Scott moved forwards and gently wiped his wife's tears away. ''I love you...Prettygirl.''

Brooke tried to smile through her tears. ''I love you too, Luke. I always have and I always will.''

Rain started to pound the windows, shattering the silence.

Lucas moved closed to her and kissed her softly on the lips. 

She didn't want him to pull away. She wanted to stay like that forever. But eventually, all too soon, he pulled away. She opened her eyes, with a frown.

''You should get some sleep,'' he started gently, ''it's been a long day.''

''Will you be there when I wake up?''

He looked away from her, unable to stand the heartbreak in her beautiful hazel eyes. ''Probably not.''

''Then I don't want to go to sleep.'' She shook her head furiously.

Lucas sighed. ''Brooke, either way, I have to go soon.''

A sob caught in her throat. ''But I don't want you to go.''

Lucas pulled her into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. ''Sshh, Brooke, don't cry.''

''Don't leave.''

''Brooke, I'm always here. Even if you can't see me. I made a promise to watch over you and I will. Always.''

Brooke sniffled, pulling away slightly. ''Can you,'' she bit her lip, ''can you at leat lay with me until I fall asleep?''

''Yeah,'' he smiled at her and her heart melted. ''I can do that.''

Even if it was for one last night, even if it was a goodbye, they laid there, happy to be in each other's arms.

''Luke?''

''Hmm?''

''They miss you.''

''I miss them too.''

''I...'' She could feel sleep start to take her over, the darkness welcoming her. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.''

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, one last time.

''Go to sleep, Cheery.''

''Don't wanna, Broody.''

In a pathetic attempt to make him stay, she gripped his shirt, her knucked turning white. She didn't want to fall asleep. She knew what would happen if she did. But eventually, sleep took over her, and she drifted into the dreamworld, tears marking her pale face, her dark hair falling in her face. 

Lucas hung on as long as he could, but he could feel the pulling feeling getting worse, and he forced himself to untangle himself from his Prettygirl and stand. ''Goodnight, my Prettygirl.'' He kissed her forehead, one last time and started for the door. He turned around, one last time, and smiled sadly. ''I'll always be watching over you.''

--00--

When she woke up, he was gone. And if she couldn't still feel his lips on hers, if she couldn't still smell him, or feel him, then she would have said it was a dream. Brooke fingered her wedding band, with a sad smile. ''Always, Lucas.'' She stood, preparing to face another day without him, when something made her stop. Something brushed against her cheek, and she knew what it was. It was him. She turned around to look at the empty room. The curtains blew and a breeze ruffled her hair, like it had done at the accident scene. A genuine smile crossed her face.

''Thanks for saving me...again.''

_**The End**_

AN: And that's all you have. The ending kind of went out of my control, but I think it suits the story. I'm thinking of a prequel set right after her died called _Never Say Never_, but I'm not sure. Should I write it? Oh, and I don't have a Beta or anything, so there could be some spelling errors, and typo's, but, that's okay with me.

Kisses, Becks


End file.
